


Autumn Promise

by KurosawaAyumi14



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaAyumi14/pseuds/KurosawaAyumi14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again… that man shadow haunted him in his dreams. Pull out his fear that was hidden in his heart. But, the autumn promise that Saya said to him erasing the nightmare that was haunting him all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I’m back writing an oneshot~ still with pair SaruSaya~ you know Gakuen K heroine? Hehe I really love this pairing hahahahaha and it’s nice met with a person who ship them too in twitter. Actually this story is a part of my drabble “four season” and since I love the autumn part, I’m translated it and post it as it’s own story. Enjoy~

.

  
.

  
“Oi Osaru~ you know that you can’t run away from me. Everything that you like will be destroyed by me so easily, you won’t have something to hold, I will make you all alone forever~ GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~”

  
.

  
.

  
Fushimi opened his eyes, a sweat was trailing down on his forehead, his body trembled a little, and he just gazed straightly with widened eyes, his breath was raged, and his heart was beating so fast. Right when he woke up from his sleep, a loud and clear alarm sound also rang all around the room. Soon, he turned off the alarm and got up from his bed. Just a while ago… so… it’s just a dream. Feeling a little relieved, Fushimi let out his sigh which he didn’t realize that he held it.

  
Shit… how many years that he didn’t had a dream like that? And suddenly that dream was appearing again—like it was trying to haunt him back. Without waiting, Fushimi walked out from his room and went to bathroom. He needs to cool down his head.

  
XXX

  
That morning, Saya was so busy at the kitchen. With a happy smile that plastered on her face, she murmured her favorite song while thinking about what should she did today. But above it all, what made her happy was that today was a special day.

  
Yes, of course today was special, because today was her beloved person’s birthday—Fushimi Saruhiko’s birthday.

  
At that moment when she was done prepared the breakfast, Saya walked to work room where Fushimi was finishing his work from Munakata. When she opened the work room door, a keyboard sound could be heard in that room. Right in front of his laptop, Fushimi was typing his work that had not been done. Even at a holiday like this he still worked. Not only that, the effect from his nightmare was making the situation getting worse. Even though he had already taken a shower to cool down, the irritation won’t go away. He just clicked his tongue, while his fingers were still pressing the keyboard buttons with a fast movement.

  
“Saruhiko-kun?” Saya let out her voice when she saw that man back, but there was no answer. And then she tried to call him once again.

  
“Saruhiko-kun?”

  
There was still no answer.

  
“Saruhiko-kun?” she called him for three times with a little louder, but then Fushimi turned his head and yelled.

  
“What is it?! You’re noisy!! You’re just a bother, so don—“ before he finished his sentence, Fushimi realized about what he said and fell silent. He widened his blue manic a little, a shocked expression could be seen on his face, a guilty feeling was spreading inside his heart when he saw Saya’s shocked and hurtful expressions.

  
“Ah…”

  
“I-I’m sorry if I disturbed you…Saruhiko-kun, you could continue your work, but don’t push yourself too hard…” said Saya while took one step back and averted her eyes. She didn’t know why but she didn’t want to stare at Fushimi right now—afraid that she will make him angry again.

  
“Saya… that’s…”

  
“Excuse me…”

  
When Saya’s appearance was disappearing behind the closed door, right at the moment, Fushimi realized about what he did.

  
“SHIT!!” yelled him as he smacked his fist on the wall beside him. He didn’t mean to yell at Saya like that, it was just he was in bad mood and it made him released it at the woman in front of him.

  
After their little fighting, without realizing, Saya walked out from their apartment. She didn’t know where to go—just walked without a clear destination. She just wanted to calm down her thoughts. To be honest, what Fushimi said hurt her heart, she wanted to cry. But she couldn’t, she held it. After walked for 15 minutes, finally her slender legs bought her to the Shizume Park. Because this month was autumn, this park wasn’t so lively like the other season. That woman looked at her surrounding with a sadness reflected in her eyes, and then suddenly she heard a voice that was calling her from far away.

  
“Eh? Saya-chan?”

  
Saya turned her attention to see the person who had that voice, and shocked to see Kusanagi was at the park while held a warm food on his chest.

  
“Kusanagi-san…?”

  
After that meeting, Kusanagi who realized there was something wrong with Saya then bought Saya to bar HOMRA. Because he thought that talking at the bar would be better. When they reached their destination, Yata who unexpectedly stayed there, was shocked to see Saya.

  
“Eh?! Kusanagi-san! Why are you with Konohana?”

  
“We met at the park a while ago; it seems Saya-chan has a problem, so I bought her here to talk about it.”

  
As Yata heard at what Kusanagi said, his gold manic attention turned to the brown haired woman, and like what Kusanagi said, he could see a sad expression on her face. Curious about what happened, finally Yata asked while guessing it. Maybe it had something to do with his old friend.

  
“Have a problem with Saruhiko?”

  
“Eh? What happen with you and Fushimi?”

  
“Eh… we’re… had a little fighting…”

  
“What…?”

  
Finally Saya told the both of HOMRA member everything. After told them what happened, suddenly Yata felt his anger rising. He was upset because Fushimi said that Saya was disturbance—no, actually he was upset because Fushimi; as a man was being harsh to a woman and he disliked that.

  
“That Saru…”

  
“Calm down Yata-chan,” said Kusanagi while he tried to calm Yata down.

  
“—I thought maybe something happened… so…”

  
“Don’t worry too much about it okay…?” said Yata as he tried to cheer the woman up.

  
“…” Saya just kept silent. She still thinking about what would she do when she meet with Fushimi later. She didn’t want to make him angry again. One sigh was out from her mouth, she thought what’s wrong with Fushimi today.

  
XXX

  
A keyboard sounds that was hitting together, and also a grumble that came out from the dark haired man, could be heard from Fushimi’s work room. It seems the glasses man still upset. Not because of his nightmare anymore, but because of what he did—lost his chill and released it on Saya. Knowing that he couldn’t concentrate more than this, Fushimi scratched his head because of frustration and got up from his chair. He needed to drink.

  
When he lifted his legs out from his work room, he felt something wrong at the living room. There was no sound or a sign of activity—just silence. Because he felt it was really weird, Fushimi chose to check their room, guessing that maybe Saya was in the room. At the moment when his legs reached their room door, his big hand knocked on it. But, when he waited for the answer from the woman, what he found just a silent atmosphere.

  
“Saya…??” Fushimi’s hand turned the door knob which he held and turned it, what he saw when he opened the door made his eyes widened, because he found nothing inside the room.

  
Right then, Fushimi felt nervous a little. Where did Saya go? There’s no way she ran away from home right? Ridiculous thoughts began to spread in his head, this wasn’t like him. But again… Maybe she could go out, hang out with Yukizome maybe? Fushimi tried to calm down his heart and thoughts, and then he took out his PDA from his pocket. He tried to call Yukizome first. He was hoping that Saya was with the short haired woman. When he called Yukizome’s number, a dial sound could be heard for 3 times before Yukizome finally answered it.

  
“—Yes, hello?”

  
“Yukizome… Oi is Saya with you right now?”

  
Yukizome who just answered the call could hear that Fushimi’s voice was trembling a little. Right at that time, a curious feeling blanketed the woman’s heart.

  
“Saya-chan…? Hmmm…. No, she’s not with me. What’s wrong with Saya-chan, Fushimi-kun?”

  
Ok. So Saya was not with Yukizome. Now the nervousness slowly blanketed Fushimi’s heart. Where the hell did she go? He could feel his heart was beating a little fast, Fushimi then inhaled one breath and said.

  
“Thank you Yukizome.”

  
“Hei Fushimi-kun! What’s wrong actu—“

  
It was too late… because before Yukizome finished her sentence, Fushimi was already hanging up the phone. Then, he tried to call one of Scepter 4 member while walked out from the apartment.

  
He could hear the calling sound for 3 times until it got answered.

  
“Hello Fushimi-san.”

  
“Oi Akiyama-san, is Saya there right now?”

  
“Konohana-san? No… and also I’m not at the headquarters right now… Fushimi-san, what happened with Konohana-san?”

  
_Tch… So he wasn’t in the headquarters huh…_

  
That’s what Fushimi thought. He was wrong to call Akiyama and without realizing it, he clicked his tongue as he began to increase his footsteps. Fushimi then chose to visit Scepter 4 headquarters right then, even though he was sure 100% that Saya wasn’t there, it’s not wrong to try and hope. The trip to Scepter 4 headquarter took time around 30 minutes from his apartment, when he reached the gate, with a fast pace Fushimi went to main room. As he reached there, he found Awashima and other members too.  
“Fushimi?! Why are you here? Aren’t you taking a holiday today?” said Awashima who shocked to see Fushimi.

  
“Does Saya come here?” said Fushimi with a raged breath.

  
“Eh? Konohana? Actually No… what’s wrong Fushimi?”

  
Shit… so she really didn’t come here. So where did she go? Fushimi thought. His heart slowly being blanketed with agitated and worried feelings now.

  
“Fushimi!”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I’m asked you what’s wrong?” said Awashima with a louder voice.

  
Fushimi just kept silent. The dark blue manic that was behind those glasses just stared at the lieutenant. He was thinking; should he tell the lieutenant about it? But if not, Awashima will interrogate him. Knowing that he didn’t have other option, he sighed and told her everything.

  
“—Is that so…”

  
“…”

  
Fushimi didn’t answer, and then Awashima continued her words.

  
“Also, it’s rare to see you out of control like that…”

  
“…”

  
There still no answer.

  
“So, after this, where do you plan to search her? Have you called her?”

  
“I did, but there’s no answer.”

  
“I see…”

  
Fushimi then began to think again. Fushimi thought that Saya must be gone to a place that was not far away and still near in this area. His choice just Yukizome, Scepter 4 and…

  
…Wait a minute; he still hadn’t checked that place right? Maybe Saya was there right now. Awashima who realized Fushimi’s changed expression, finally let out her voice.

  
“It seems you know something…”

  
“Yes,” with that Fushimi moved from his stood place at once. The only place that he still not checked yet was HOMRA. As he knew that he found a clue, finally he chose to go there.

  
XXX

  
At HOMRA itself, Saya was laughing with Kusanagi and Yata. But, even though she was laughing, her heart couldn’t stop worrying—thinking about Fushimi condition that was strange today. When Kusanagi realized Saya expression was turned dark once again, he smiled a little and said.

  
“Saya-chan, it seems you still worried about Fushimi huh?”

  
“Yes…”

  
“Then why you don’t go back?”

  
“But…”

  
“Fushimi must be shocked when he know you are not at home.”

  
“Keh! That Saru, he should be grateful that he was liked by you that much…”

  
“Yata-chan…”

  
“If he ever makes a girl crying again, I will smack him.”

  
“Pu—“ Saya just held her laugh. She didn’t know why but heard those words from Yata made her a little happy. It’s not because he will smack Fushimi or something, it’s because of his skill that could make someone’s heart that was uncomfortable at first became ease at once.

  
“Thank you Yata-kun,” said Saya as she showed her smile.

  
“O…Ou… if something happen, just come here,” said Yata with a red face.

  
“Yes, thank you… then I’m off…”

  
“Be careful okay,” said Kusanagi as he swung his white handkerchief that he always used to clean his precious glasses.

  
Saya then started to walk out from bar HOMRA. But, before she could reach the door, suddenly the door was wide opened with a loud sound—showing a glasses man with a dark hair, wore a hat, and a coat, was trying to take his breath with a sweat drops on his forehead.

  
“Sa-Saruhiko-kun…” Saya widened her eyes when she shocked to see Fushimi with a tired condition.

  
Without let out any words, Fushimi moved his feet right then and pulled Saya’s arm—drowning that girl into his embrace. Kusanagi who saw that just stopped his activity while his mouth murmured, ‘Wa…’

  
However, Yata, his expression now couldn’t be expressed with words. It’s priceless. His face now was red than before, his mouth was wide open, both of his eyes was turned so little like in comic, his index finger was trembling a little while pointing at Fushimi and Saya.

  
“You fool… why you went out without say anything like that… and why you were here?” asked Fushimi as he stared at Saya. Saya who stared Fushimi back could see an emotion behind that man stare. Worried feelings mixed with a relieved one. Just saw that made Saya’s heart melted.

  
“I went to the park and suddenly met Kusanagi-san. He knew I have a problem, so he dragged me here…”

  
Fushimi then turned to see Kusanagi. As when their eyes met, Fushimi stare’s was answered by Kusanagi’s smile.

  
“Just go and explain everything Fushimi.”

  
“Oi Saru!” yelled Yata when he could control himself because of the embracing scene just now.

  
“What?” Fushimi now turned to see Yata. He could hear his lazy voice that came out from his throat as usual.

  
“If you ever make Konohana sad again, I won’t forgive you.”

  
“Yes yes…”

  
Then Fushimi pulled Saya’s arm and took her out from HOMRA. As they walked together, Saya felt that Fushimi’s footsteps was unusual, she felt it was a little fast, and she also felt that Fushimi held her hand too tightly which made the woman uncomfortable.

  
“Saruhiko-kun, wait a minute…”

  
There was no answer.

  
“Saruhiko-kun!” now Saya was raising her voice a little louder—making Fushimi realized and stop his steps. When he stopped he also didn’t say anything. Saya herself was rubbed her wrist which felt a little hurt. Just to be honest, she wanted to ask about Fushimi’s problem. But, because she was afraid that she will make Fushimi angry again, finally she caged her will. She took a deep breath and blew it. She repeated her action for 2 times before finally she showed her soft smile.

  
“Saruhiko-kun, happy birthday.”

  
“Ah…”

  
“You forget about it don’t you? Today is your birthday right?”

  
Well, if he tried to think about it, he really did forget his own birthday. Maybe because there was a lot of works and things that happened to him today, so it made him forgot his birthday. He stared at Saya as dark blue met the chocolate honey one.

  
“Y-yeah…”

  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you any present… I was confused about what should I give you.”

  
“I don’t need it,” said Fushimi a little fast as he changed his attention to elsewhere except the woman face. He didn’t understand why his heart still beating so fast. He still felt nervous. However, he himself didn’t understand the reason. Saya just stared at Fushimi with a worried expression that plastered on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she heard the man voice that escaped from his throat trembled a little.

  
Found out that she couldn’t ignore it more, finally Saya asked.

  
“Saruhiko-kun, what’s wrong? Today you looked so strange.”

  
Finally that question came out. Fushimi knew he couldn’t avoid it, because if he tried to avoid it, the woman that was standing in front of him will ask so many questions. Fushimi inhaled a deep breath and blew it and then he spoke.

  
“I have a nightmare last night.”

  
Saya just stayed silent. She knew the talk didn’t over here, so she just kept silent—giving Fushimi a sign to continue.

  
“You… already knew about my father right? Last night I have a nightmare about him. About how he terror me when I was a little. How he destroyed everything that I liked, making what he did to me as his own enjoyment…”

  
Saya still kept silent as she heard his story. Yes… she was already known about Fushimi’s family. About his father and how his father terror him since he was child, destroyed everything that Fushimi liked, never been at home and just came home once a month. She also heard about his mother—CEO from a big company. A busy woman that never been at home too. When she heard about that for a first time, it made her heart hurt. Because she knew he was a broken home child—a child that never knew about what family love was. As he realized that Saya didn’t say anything, Fushimi continued his story.

  
“…He even said to me that no one ever want to be with me, that I will end up all alone,” Fushimi then clenched his hands. He just hated to hear that.

  
Seeing Fushimi’s expression which was hardened and realized his clenched hands, made Saya stretched out her hands. Her slender fingers touched Fushimi’s big hands, and then she held his hand in hers tightly. Felt Saya’s fingers touched his skin and held it; Fushimi turned his attention back to the long haired woman. What he saw behind his glasses was Saya’s soft and true smile—a smile that was only for him.

  
“Saruhiko-kun… I won’t be gone. I won’t leave you alone, because what’s important to me is to stay by your side.”

  
Heard those statements made Fushimi widened his eyes. To be honest he shocked to hear that, because this was the first time that there was someone who thought about him this much. Fushimi himself couldn’t say much more. His dark manic just stared at Saya while his expression became a little soft. He could feel his heart trembled when he heard Saya’s words.

  
“That’s why you don’t need to worry; I will always stay by your side. I promise that I won’t go anywhere,” Saya could feel that her words just overflowed by it self. Her feelings were poured into the words that she said. But, because today was a special day, so why didn’t she say something that she always want to say.

  
“…But, well… even though your father was like that—even though your parents were like that, I should say my gratitude to them because they’ve already gave birth you,” Saya smile widely—that smile which told him she felt grateful that Fushimi could be born and they met in this world.

  
Knowing that he couldn’t bear it anymore, finally Fushimi was circling his arms around Saya’s body—embracing the woman tightly. He just put his head on top of her neck, inhaled Saya’s sweet and soft fragrant. He could feel his eyes became hotter, as his throat was choked. Saya herself just caressed the man’s back endlessly—at least until he could calm down. It must be hard for him to be haunted by his past… which finally made him thought he was really alone, and no one ever wanted to be with him. But it was not like that… Fushimi was not alone because Saya will be here to be with him. Realizing that they were already drowned in a long silence, Fushimi then opened his mouth.

  
“Saya…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I’m sorry…”

  
“It’s okay, I’m happy too that you told me about what happened,” Saya just shook her head slowly. Her sweet treatment… those sweet treatments that made someone wanted to cry. Fushimi felt that he shouldn’t be forgiven so easily because he said to Saya that she was a disturbance, while he knew the woman presence was very important to him.  
As he knew he couldn’t say his argument anymore, Fushimi sighed. Slowly he leaned on to Saya’s face and put his lips on top of her lips—kissing her while hugged tightly her little body—as he let the warmness spreading throughout their body, from his embrace indirectly implied his fear that was hidden in it. Just to be honest, when Saya was missing, he was afraid that his nightmare became true that he was all alone.

  
But somewhere in his heart he felt relieved when he heard Saya said that she won’t leave him alone. He felt the heavy feelings in his heart all this time were lifted slowly.  
And from the lips that were touching each other, a sweet feeling filled them both, together with a maple leaves that blown away by wind.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaayy~ it’s done~ finally… fyuuuh…. And hohoho there’s a preference of Persona 3 quotes here. That words from Aigis. I just feel… Aigis words were too beautiful so I used these words hohoho /slapped/ anyway~ thank you for reading. I’m planning to make another fic hehehe… so much idea in my head… okay let’s meet next time.


End file.
